Apologize
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: SongFic. Finn has just found out his not the father and now Quinn is standing on his door step begging him to take her back. what would you do?


Diclamiber: i do not own the Glee characters or the song apologize.

**Apologize**

Finn had just had his heart ripped apart. His girlfriend Quinn had been lying about the father of her baby, leading him to believe that it was himself when it really was his best friend Pucks. It now seemed that everyone had known except him, even Rachael, it had of course been her that had told him. She had seemed concerned for him, that the baby was putting too much presser on him so she'd thought she was helping him by telling him the davishing news, not thinking of the costs.

Finn lay on the school library sick bed and fanined a sick stomach while he worked it over in his head. _She's been lying to you! All this time! Yet you don't know if you're over her?_ These thoughts mulled over in his head.

Rachael was in the bathroom feeling like an absolute idiot, she'd broken a family apart and nothing good had come from it. She had thought that telling Finn would have sent him running into her arms and Quinn to Pucks. Yet it seemed that neither of these had happened. _Well at least on the bright side I get to practice crying_ she thought, Rachael was determaid to make it to the big time, stage, screen, whatever really.

Quinn was in the cheerio's locker room crying to herself and wondering if the pain of ruining everything would ever go away. She had disappointed her parents, been kicked out from home, now had to find another place to stay because Finn hated her guts, she had a baby on the way and that scared her more than anything, she was alone with no one for support.

**

Quinn knew that this wasn't her best idea in the world, but she had to try and talk to him. Try and explain.

Finn opened the door and just staired at her, waiting.

'Finn, please let me explain...'

Finn felt nothing, almost like he was dead inside

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

As Quinn blabbered on about how sorry she was and how she would completely understand if he hated her for ever all he could think was that he was no longer her little girl's father.

_  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

'Finn I NEED you, i chose you, not puck!'

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
_

Quinn had tears running down her cheeks as she almost begged for his apology.

_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._.

Finn did feel sorry for her, but he couldn't forgive her. At least not just yet.

_  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Finn had been in love with her, had from the moment he laid eyes on her, he would of done anything for her, he had started too, he'd got a job to support the baby, beaten up every guy at school who had called her foal names for getting pregnant, given her his room went her no good father had kicked her out...

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

He now didn't know how he felt for her, he didn't love or hate her

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say_

She was still beautiful to him when she was crying

_Sorry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you,  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_

He considered all she had put him through, the baby bills, the late night visits to the clinic, her major mood swings and nervous break downs. It would take time for him to get over this, it would of all been worth it to of held her baby in his arms and of known it was his too.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

But no matter what Finn was still a nice guy and kind at heart, so he wouldn't kick her out like her father but he wouldn't be able to forgive her and live his life as if nothing had happened.

I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

'Quinn' it was the first word he had spoken since he had opened the door. She stopped blabbering and listened with baited breath.

'I'm not able to forgive you...'

'Finn i...' She cut across him

'Let me finish! I can forgive you just yet, but i can't be your boyfriend any more' She let out a stifled sob

'You can stay here, and i'll help you in what ever way i can, but you have to understand how i feel...' he didn't know exactly how he felt 'I'm going to need time to get my head around this ok?'

'Finn, I am sorry, i know i've said it around hundred times but i REALLY do mean it, but i can't stay here so i'm just going to get my stuff and leave'

'Why?'

'I have caused you So much pain, i can't do it any more!' Her voice cracked twice, she continued 'If i stay i'm only going to hurt you more.'

'Quinn, now you listern to me, you are going to stay here, i'm not going to kick you out and we are going to work this out, ok?' He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry into his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist. _His too nice, leave while your still able to keep it together. Don't hurt him any more!_

'I can tell your thinking of running'

'How?' She said into his shoulder

'where would you go?'

'Not sure'

'Listen to me...' He lifted her head and looked into her eyes 'You can stay here as long as you need, but you can leave any time i'm never going to tie you down. When i thought it was our jellybean all i kept thinking was how i had wrecked your future. So now that its not mine, i'll be your support, your friend but nothing else.' He thought he was being reasonable. Most man would have kicked her out, told her to never show her face again, but he couldn't do that no matter how angry he was with her.

Bones

Reviews Please. Song= Apologize by timberland.


End file.
